Zeruel
* : Level 80-82 * : Level 81-83 * : Level 82-84 : Level 83-85 Zeruel, also known as Karuel, is the sixth dungeon in Archimedia, and is the secluded dark elf city. Like most of the Archimedia dungeons, it has a unique platform map involving a series of haste orbs that will slow a player's fall while they are within it. It requires precise timing to maneuver, though there also exists a longer but easier path leading to the boss room. In the boss room, a red-colored rain that deals damage over time similar to Rukkha's rain attack will fall constantly over the battlefield. Gilberta will cast a buff that will shield the player from this damage, but while she is invulnerable to Quoronnos' attack, she will still take damage from the poison that she is inflicted with. If players take the longer route by avoiding the platform map, Gilberta's life bar will be halved, giving the player less time to deal with Quoronnos before she falls. If the platform map is successfully completed, Gilberta will survive for 200 seconds. If the longer route is chosen, Gilberta will survive for 100 seconds. Normal (Level 80-82) Hard (Level 81-83) Very Hard (Level 82-84) Champion (Level 83-85) Monsters *Royal Elven Guard *Elite Elven Mage *Guardian Spirit *Golem *Quoronnos (Boss) Story The Chase finally reach Zeruel, and request to meet its Queen. An Elite Elven Mage refuses them entry, but is soon mysteriously fatally wounded and collapses. Arme tries to heal her, but she dies anyway. Her death alerts the Royal Elven Guards to intruders in the capital, and the Chase have no choice but to engage in battle once more. Meanwhile in the palace, Gilberta, queen of the dark elves, finally realizes what Dahlia's true intentions were; the traitorous dark elf is on Baldinar's side, and she reveals the man's dark intent in recreating Aernas in his own image and gain power equal to the Gods before summoning the demon Quoronnos and leaving. The Chase sense the beast's power and picks up their pace. Reaching the palace, the Chase encounters Gilberta doing her best to fend off the beast. They immediately lend their assistance, and the Queen casts a barrier that shields them from the demon's fire breath. After successfully vanquishing Quoronnos, Gilberta reveals that Baldinar is headed towards the old capital of Kounat in order to try and activate the Aernas Hammer, the very thing that destroyed Kounat, to eradicate all of Aernas. The Chase make preparations to head off to Kounat as swiftly as possible and Gilberta lends them an airship to hasten the journey, saying that she will follow them after she has healed. Dialogue Beginning Thank goodness, I don't think we're too late. This place is a lot more peaceful than I expected. Elite Elven Mage: Who's there? We're the Grand Chase. We've come all the way here looking for someone. Elite Elven Mage: This is an alien land, one does not simply enter. Go back… (The screen flashes and the Elite Elven Mage collapses) Elite Elven Mage: Uurrrk… …What's wrong? Elite Elven Mage: Uurrrk… These wounds are serious… Cure! (NPC Arme uses Cure, but the Elite Elven Mage dies) It's not working…we're too late… Royal Elven Guard: Humans?! Intruders! Seize them! There's no time to explain. Let's find the queen and find out what's going on. Middle (Cutscene of location different from where Grand Chase is located is displayed) ' Gilberta:' Dahlia…How can you…? ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' You still don't seem to understand. It's time to drop this mind-numbing act to fool these stupid dwarves and elves. ' Gilberta:' I see. Then, Lord Bardinar… ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' Hoo hoo. Lord Bardinar's power will soon rival that of the gods. ' Gilberta:' But how…This won't end with Kounat's destruction. The entire world will be destroyed! ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' Total destruction is necessary…especially if a new world is to be created. ' Gilberta:' So Lord Bardinar's plan all along was to create a new world. ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' I shall leave you then with a departing gift. I'm sorry you won't be able to see this brand new world. (Dahlia summons Quoronnos and teleports away, and the scene flashes back to Grand Chase) ...! What's that sound?! I sense…an evil creature… Let's get out of here before it's too late! Boss Thank goodness, I don't think we're too late. ' Gilberta:' And you are…? We're the Grand Chase. We've… ' Gilberta:' *Gasp!* Watch out! (Quoronnos breathes fire at the players, and Gilberta casts a shield) ' Gilberta:' Uurrrk… Your Majesty, your wounds are serious! We don't have a lot of time! Let's slay that evil thing, first! Post Boss Battle Are you all right? ' Gilberta:' I'm fine. Thanks to you all. I'm deeply indebted. ' Gilberta:' You must get to Kounat's ancient capital. Lord Bardinar… Bardinar? What do you mean? ' Gilberta:' Do you know him? We've come all the way here to find him. ' Gilberta:' I see. He's trying to use the Aernas Hammer, the same one that destroyed Kounat. ' Gilberta:' Kounat won't be the only thing destroyed because of it. He must be stopped. We can't let that happen! We must get moving! We just need to get to Kounat's ancient capital? But it's so far…Are you sure we'll get there in time? ' Gilberta:' Take our airship. It'll take you there. ' Gilberta:' I shall follow you as soon as I recover. Good! Let's go! Trivia *Zeruel is one of two known elven civilizations. The other one is Eryuell Island on the Bermesiah continent. *This is the only dungeon to have a "meanwhile" cutscene, where the cutscene happens in a different location than the area the player is at. *According to the Naver Blog, the elves were originally uncorrupted many years prior, but their constant fighting with the dwarves had turned them savage dark elves. This is also evident with Kassias Grandiel, a "pure" elf who once served as the adviser to one of Zeruel's earliest kings. *It is rather strange for Zeruel dark elves, a magic oriented race, to possess an airship, a technology based vehicle, as it is the Thunder Hammer dwarves who have such industrial technology. Stealing a massive vehicle would be impossible without detection, and it would be highly unlikely for dark elves to hijack and control something that is very unfamiliar to them. In addition, the dark elves are known to be extremely dextrous and can teleport, thus nullifying the need of airships. **However, Zeruel once had contact with Kounat countless years ago and had probably been given such technology and knowledge of it which was passed down through generations. *The red colored rain created by Quoronnos seems to only fall on the left side of the map in Very Hard and Champion Mode, though this could be a bug. *On Champion Mode, though Gilberta shows the animation of casting her buff when the player is near, the player does not actually get the buff that protects them from the rain. Category:Dungeons